movies_that_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2
Lord Voldemort steals the powerful Elder Wand from Albus Dumbledore's tomb. After burying Dobby, Harry Potter asks the goblin Griphook to help him, Ron, and Hermione to break into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts bank, suspecting a Horcrux may be there. Griphook agrees in exchange for the Sword of Gryffindor. Wandmaker Ollivander tells Harry that two wands taken from Malfoy Manor belonged to Bellatrix and to Draco Malfoy, but Malfoy's has changed its allegiance to Harry. In Bellatrix's vault, Harry discovers that the Horcrux is Helga Hufflepuff's cup. He retrieves it, but Griphook snatches the sword of Godric Gryffindor and abandons the trio, leaving them cornered by security. The three release the dragon guardian and flee on its back. Harry sees a vision of Voldemort killing goblins, including Griphook, and learns Voldemort is aware of the theft. Harry also realises there is a Horcrux at Hogwarts connected to Rowena Ravenclaw. The trio apparate into Hogsmeade, where Aberforth Dumbledore instructs the portrait of his deceased younger sister, Ariana, to fetch Neville Longbottom, who leads the trio through a secret passageway into the room of requirement at Hogwarts, were many of their close friends have been hiding out and secretly fighting back against the dark forces that have taken over the school. Snape hears of Harry's return and warns staff and students of punishment for aiding Harry. Harry confronts Snape, who flees after Minerva McGonagall challenges him to a duel. McGonagall gathers the Hogwarts community for battle. At Luna Lovegood's insistence, Harry speaks to Helena Ravenclaw's ghost, who reveals that Voldemort performed "dark magic" on her mother's diadem, which is in the Room of Requirement. In the Chamber of Secrets, Ron encourages Hermione to destroy the Horcrux cup with a Basilisk fang. Afterward, the two share a passionate kiss. In the Room of Requirement, Draco, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini attack Harry, but Ron and Hermione intervene. Goyle casts a Fiendfyre curse and, unable to control it, is burned to death while Harry and his friends save Malfoy and Zabini. Harry stabs the diadem with the Basilisk fang, and Ron kicks it into the Room of Requirement, where it is destroyed. As Voldemort's forces attack, Harry, seeing into Voldemort's mind, realises that Voldemort's snake Nagini is the final Horcrux. After entering the boathouse, the trio witness Voldemort telling Snape that the Elder Wand cannot serve Voldemort until Snape dies; he then orders Nagini to kill Snape. Before dying, Snape tells Harry to take his memories to the Pensieve. In the chaos at Hogwarts, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks, among others, have been killed. Harry learns from Snape's memories that Snape loved Harry's late mother, Lily, but despised his father, James, who had bullied him. Following her death, Snape worked secretly with Dumbledore to protect Harry from Voldemort because of his deep feelings for Lily. Harry also learns that Dumbledore's death at Snape's hands was planned between them, and that the Patronus doe he saw in the woods that led him to the sword had been conjured by Snape. Harry discovers that he himself became a Horcrux when Voldemort originally failed to kill him and that Harry must die to destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul within him. Harry goes to die at the hands of Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. He briefly speaks to his dead loved ones before facing Voldemort. Voldemort casts the Killing Curse upon Harry, who finds himself in limbo, where Dumbledore's spirit meets him and explains that the part of Voldemort within Harry was killed by Voldemort's own curse. Due to Voldemort killing the Horcrux inside Harry, he is able to return to his body, determined to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Voldemort announces Harry's apparent death to everyone at Hogwarts and forewarns that anyone who defies him will be killed. Neville ignores Voldemort's warnings and states that Harry will live on in their hearts. Harry reveals he is still alive and duels with Voldemort throughout the castle. A general battle begins as Molly Weasley watches Ginny Weasley nearly get killed by Bellatrix during a duel, loses her temper and then engages, petrifies and kills Bellatrix. A defiant Neville draws the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and decapitates Nagini, leaving Voldemort mortal. The final stand of Harry and Voldemort's fight is Harry's Disarming Charm rebounding Voldemort's own Killing Curse and obliterating him. After the battle, Harry explains to Ron and Hermione that the Elder Wand recognised him as its true master because he had disarmed Draco, who earlier had disarmed its previous owner, Dumbledore, which then explains why the wand didn't kill Harry in his final battle with Voldemort. Harry snaps the Elder Wand and throws it into a chasm, rejecting its power. Nineteen years later, Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley, along with Draco and his wife Astoria Malfoy, proudly watch their own children leaving for Hogwarts from King's Cross station.